Sponsors of publicly traded funds must adhere to certain reporting and accounting standards. For example, certain sponsors must file quarterly 10-Q and annual 10-K forms and adhere to Generally Accepted Accounting Principles (GAAP). As part of these requirements, the sponsors must calculate and report information relating to the valuation of the assets held by the funds.